Integrated circuits (ICs) in semiconductor devices are fabricated by forming and interconnecting transistors on a semiconductor substrate or wafer. Such semiconductor devices include logic circuits, processors, memory, power circuits, displays, and many other electronic devices. Prior semiconductor devices are fabricated using a 1D (one dimensional) IC configuration in which a single layer of transistors is formed on a semiconductor substrate or wafer to implement one or more ICs by interconnecting the transistors.
As the electronics industry pushes toward better computing and data storage performance while making smaller and lighter electronic devices, circuit board space becomes more limited and weight requirements for electronic components become stricter. To meet these requirements, some semiconductor companies have adopted 3D (three dimensional) IC configurations for manufacturing semiconductor devices. Some 3D IC semiconductor devices are formed by stacking numerous separate chips or 1D dies on one another and using wire bonding, flip chip, or through-silicon via (TSV) interconnect techniques to achieve interconnectivity between the stacked chips or 1D dies. The stacked and interconnected configuration can then be packaged, resulting in a vertical 3D stack chip.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.